


Vera's a Tease

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Couch, F/F, Fantasy, Vera - Freeform, indifference, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not cruel ... not exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vera's a Tease

Mac sat reading the paper indifferently while Vera undressed her on the couch. It was one of Vera's fantasies that Mac was happy to oblige - albeit with a very difficult attempt at indifference.

Still clothed in her collared shirt, trousers, and undergarments, Mac hid her face behind the newspaper. She tried desperately to appear unaffected when there was a woman's hand hovering over her groin - nimble fingers toying with the buttons of her trousers. Mac cleared her throat, and tried to focus on the print. There had to be something worth focusing on in the newspaper. Something - anything.

Aroused by Mac's obvious desire, Vera set to work trying to break the façade. She gently started her hand at the bottom of the shirt, and drifted her fingers up to teasingly release each button slowly. With purpose.

Mac smirked from behind her paper at the mischievous hand that had started with her pants and then decided on a slower route to victory. Mac wondered herself just how long it would take to break her resolve. With those fingers looking increasingly delicious, however, she felt it crumbling at an increasing rate.

"No moving," Vera moaned, forcing Mac to realize she'd been squirming a little closer all the while.

Mac straightened, then, and cleared her throat again. She fastened her eyes to the paper. She could do this. She had self discipline. She had been teased before, and yet there was something about this wordless tease that weakened her. Maybe she just needed to lower the paper after all, and see Vera's face.

When she did so - and saw the glimmering lust sparkling back at her - she lifted the paper again. Bad decision.

"No peeking," Vera chuckled, tugging Mac's legs a little closer so that Mac was almost lying back completely on the sofa. Vera licked her lips at the sight of those clothed legs she had seen naked only a number of times before. She loved Mac's legs. She loved especially the musculature she saw there when they were halfway into another erotic departure. Vera licked her lips at the very thought, and re-focused. Mac certainly had stamina ...

Mac was just relaxing again when Vera started to tug off her pants and smalls. At first, Mac was helpful in the task, but the moment Vera laid a hand between her legs, the paper fell over Mac's face.

Vera laughed a very sultry tune, and slapped Mac's thigh. "Come now, Doctor ... you've gotta have SOME willpower left ...?"

Mac exhaled and lifted the paper, blinking and rushing her eyes over the large pages before her, searching for pictures. Pictures might distract her. When her eyes settled on a picture in the newspaper of Phryne in Jack's arms, Mac almost laughed. If it weren't for a well-placed mouth, she might have.

"Uhhhhh ..." Mac breathed with pleasure, her hips moving to the rhythm of a woman's tongue.

"Don't enjoy it," Vera grinned, replacing her tongue again to hear Mac laugh in earnest - paper fallen over her once again.

"You've got ... to be kidding me ... Don't enjoy it? ..."

"I know you can last a little while longer," Vera hummed, flattening her tongue to see Mac's shaky hands lift the paper again. She enjoyed watching the good doctor play at remaining unaffected with a talented tongue between her legs.

Vera's mouth was soon accompanied with fingers that had Mac grabbing the paper so tightly, it crumpled in her fists.

"Mmm ..." Vera teased, enjoying in Mac's difficult challenge with great pleasure. "No moaning ..."

"You owe me for this," Mac chuckled, gasping when the fingers curled inside of her. "Bloody hell ..."

"Mmm ..." Vera moaned again, losing herself in the task of Mac's arousal. There was nothing quite like making a trembling mess of an otherwise very powerful woman. Mac had always seemed so controlled, and there was something so appealing about teasing her that had Vera rubbing her own thighs together as she licked. She wanted Mac's fingers. She wanted Mac to please her. She wanted to be punished, and Mac was a powerful woman indeed ...

"Ver ... Vera ..." Mac was moaning - the paper discarded on the floor. At first, Vera hadn't noticed, but once she had, she quite enjoyed the sight. Mac laid there, tossing her head from side-to-side to keep her hands to herself. She was arching into the sensations of a woman's tongue and that soft face settled between her thighs. Mac wasn't going to last much longer. She never did with one of Vera's sexual games.

Instead of teasing any further, Vera put all of her energy into pleasing Mac - unrelenting until Mac had erupted in a fit of ecstasy.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes," Vera whispered, climbing over Mac to feel those strong arms slip around her waist - pulling them flush together.

"You know what I deserve for that?" Mac grinned, still panting when they shared a kiss. Staring into each other's eyes.

"What?" Vera smiled, pulling her long hair over her right shoulder to rake her eyes over Mac's chest.

"You sleep here tonight. No notes and running off in the middle of the night."

"Don't make it sound so dramatic - I don't _run _," Vera laughed, biting her lip when she felt Mac's hand slip over her hip. "I don't know ..."__

__"What I do to you tonight depends on it ..."_ _

__One thought of going without those talented fingers, and Vera had decided: "Okay ... I'll stay."_ _

__"See?" Mac teased, propping one of her legs up between her lover's. "I can be persuasive, too ..."_ _

__"I know," Vera said, breathless - stricken with seriousness as the friction delivered shivers up her spine._ _

__When Mac finally had Vera flipped on the sofa, she grinned at the mess she had so easily made of her lover in return. She trailed her hand down between Vera's squirming, desperate hips, and grinned at her own mocking tease:_ _

__"Now, don't go enjoying this ..."_ _


End file.
